


The Girl From Radiant Garden

by Ecchi Xelda (Xelda)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Lolicon, Tribadism, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelda/pseuds/Ecchi%20Xelda
Summary: During Aqua's travels, she met a girl named Kairi, in a place known as Radiant Garden. Aqua was drawn to the light within Kairi, however, that was not the only thing that attracted her... And as luck would have it, the streets were pretty empty that day, thanks to the monsters roaming about. Perhaps this would be her chance.





	The Girl From Radiant Garden

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to have this done before KH3 came out, but hey, better late than never I guess. And now, if you'll excuse me, I've got Heartless to slay :)

"Where are we going, Miss Aqua?"

 

Aqua looked down and smiled at the young girl, Kairi, holding her hand as they walked down one of the streets of Radiant Garden. "Somewhere safe. I want to teach you a secret, but I need to be sure those monsters aren't going to spy on us and hear it."

 

Kairi laughed and nodded her head. "I'm sure you could defeat them anyway!"

 

"Yes, but it's still best not to take chances." Aqua stopped and looked down an alley to her left. She looked around the street. Nobody was around. Perfect. "Down here."

 

"Down there?" Kairi asked, a hint of worry in her voice. "It's dark down there."

 

"Don't worry. Your light will keep us safe," Aqua assured as she led the little girl into the alley, behind a stack of boxes near the end. They would be well out of view there, and even if somebody were to come by there would be plenty of time to stop. Of course, she was hoping it would not come to that.

 

She sat down, her back against the wall, and motioned for Kairi to sit in her lap. Kairi obliged happily, leaning up close to Aqua. Aqua could feel that little rump against her crotch and swallowed. This was going to be great.

 

"So? What's the secret?" Kairi asked.

 

Aqua brought a hand up to her mouth and shushed. "Quiet," she whispered. "The monsters might hear." Kairi put her hands over her mouth, still smiling, and nodded. "Now, this is a secret ritual that will keep the darkness away," Aqua explained, reaching her right hand down and stroking Kairi's leg. "It will feel strange, but I'll need you to be strong for me and see it through. Do you think you can do that?"

 

"Mhm!" Kairi responded.

 

"Good girl." Aqua patted Kairi's head with her left hand, causing the younger girl to giggle. Then, she brought her right hand up Kairi's dress, caressing her thigh before reaching her crotch. "I'm going to start now. I'm going to rub you here to make you ready."

 

"There?" Kairi asked, looking down at the hand touching her in the place she had been told was not to let anybody touch. But then, Aqua had saved her life, and she said that this was to keep the monsters away, so surely it was okay.

 

"Yes. Here." Aqua pulled down Kairi's panties with her hand, bringing them halfway down the girl's legs, to ensure that Kairi could not make a quick escape, and then moved her hand back to her prize. She began stroking that small cunny, continuing to gently stroke Kairi's hair with her other hand. "Is this okay?"

 

"I-I think so," Kairi said, blushing as she felt something stirring down below. She wasn't sure if this was okay or not anymore, but she wanted to trust Aqua, so she bore with it. "Um, is this really going to keep the monsters away?"

 

"Yes," Aqua assured her, finding Kairi's clitoris and massaging it, eliciting some moans. "Ssh. Don't worry, this is all part of the ritual. I need to put my light inside of you, and this is a 'special place' where I can do just that. But first, I need you to get wet."

 

"W-Wet?" Kairi asked, her hands clamped over her mouth as she tried not to make too much noise. She squirmed in Aqua's hold at the hand playing with her body. "I don't get it."

 

"You will, just give it some time." Not much later after she said that, Aqua felt the first signs of wetness from Kairi. A few more seconds of stroking and Kairi was finally ready for the next step. "Okay, now, to put my light inside of you, I need to put my fingers inside."

 

Kairi gasped as she felt a fingertip poking at her entrance. She shivered, and asked, "W-Will it h-hurt?"

 

"Maybe, a little," Aqua admitted, moving her left arm down to hold Kairi in-place. "I need you to be strong and bear with it. It will feel better soon, I promise. Can you be a big girl for me, Kairi?"

 

Kairi was reluctant, already uncertain about everything that was happening and not happy with the idea of feeling pain. But Aqua's embrace was warm and comforting. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Okay…"

 

"Thank you," Aqua whispered, and then, she gently slid a finger inside. Anticipating Kairi's cries, Aqua quickly moved her hand to cover the young girl's mouth, inserting her finger fully into Kairi's tight snatch and then stopping. She waited until Kairi had stopped screaming into her hand and shaking her body violently, shushing her and whispering gentle reassurances, calling her a good girl and telling her how brave she was.

 

Eventually, Kairi did calm down, and Aqua slowly pulled her finger back out, leaving just the tip inside. "You ready?" Aqua asked, though she didn't wait for an answer. She couldn't. Kairi's walls were clamping down tight around her finger, and it felt heavenly. The scent was intoxicating, and frankly, Aqua just couldn't hold herself back any longer. Keeping her hand over Kairi's mouth, she pushed her finger back inside, a little faster this time.

 

Kairi moaned and kicked as Aqua continued to thrust her finger in-and-out, stirring it about inside. Aqua pulled her hand away as Kairi seemed to quiet down and moved it back up to her head. "You're doing good, Kairi. Just a bit more now."

 

"M-Miss Aqua-a, this feels f-funnyyy…" Kairi gripped the sides of her dress and squirmed in Aqua's lap, panting as she felt something building in her stomach. "W-Wait, I n-need to… p-peeee…"

 

"It's okay," Aqua assured her, "It's not pee, Kairi. It's the light. It's gonna come out soon. Be a good girl and let it out for me." Aqua bit her lip, her chest tightening as she felt the little girl's butt wriggle against her own crotch. "Cum for me, Kairi," she whispered, speeding up her fingering. "Do it. Be a good girl and cum!" Aqua panted as she felt Kairi's vaginal walls constrict, and then laughed as she felt the girl's entire body tensing up.

 

Kairi's mind went blank, and she could no longer contain her voice, crying out as felt what she thought was her pee spilling out all over Aqua's hand. "AAAAHHHHH… I-It's coming o-ouuuut…"

 

Aqua held Kairi closer, keeping her finger going at a steady pace to draw out the younger girl's orgasm. "You're such a good girl," she cooed, planting gentle kisses atop Kairi's head. As Kairi's first ever orgasm seemed to draw to a close, Aqua stopped her finger, and gently pulled it out. As she looked down at the dishevelled Kairi, and the wet, sticky mess that she had caused, Aqua's breathing increased. "… Just one more step," she said, pushing Kairi forward and onto her hands and knees.

 

Kairi was too exhausted to do anything as Aqua lifted her dress. Aqua pulled down her own shorts and panties, revealing her own cunt, wet and begging for attention. Putting one hand on each of Kairi's small butt cheeks, Aqua scooted closer and mounted her, bringing their sopping mounds together.

 

The initial contact caused both of them to cry, Aqua in pleasure, Kairi simply from the shock that passed through her body. Aqua wasted no time, humping away at Kairi like a dog in heat. "Oh Kairi, you feel so good!" she said, gripping Kairi's cheeks tighter. "So soft! I can't… I'm gonna cum soon!"

 

"M-Miss Aquaaaa…" Kairi's hips began to move with Aqua's, and Kairi whimpered as she kept her head to the ground. "I-It's coming again! That weird feeling!"

 

"Cum with me Kairi!" Aqua picked up her thrusting, eager to make Kairi cum again, this time all over her lower body. "I want to feel you cum! Oh, I'm so close!"

 

"It's coming!" Kairi cried, her body tensing again as she bucked her hips. "I- YAHHHHHHHH!!!"

 

Aqua could feel Kairi's little squirts against her crotch and her thighs. It was all that she needed to be sent over the edge, and she joined her young partner, cumming all over that perfect little bottom, coating it in sticky juices that glistened in the sunlight.

 

After riding out her orgasm, Aqua fell down atop of Kairi, keeping the exhausted younger girl pinned beneath her for some time. Eventually, Aqua recovered her senses, and pushed herself up. As she looked down at her handiwork – the exposed bottom of the 4 year old girl, covered in a mess of sexual fluids – Aqua smiled, and leaned down to give one of the cheeks a little kiss.

 

Aqua helped Kairi to her foot and, after pulling up her own shorts, she pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe down Kairi's crotch, whilst Kairi herself held up her dres. When she was done, Aqua pulled up the Kairi's panties and straightened her dress out. "Sorry I got a little rough on you, Kairi, but I had to be sure the ritual succeeded."

 

"It's okay," Kairi said, her eyes averted as she twiddled her fingers nervously. "I-It felt nice… I think…"

 

Aqua sighed with relief, glad that she was able to make Kairi feel good, too. "Now remember, this has to remain a secret," Aqua said, "Or else the monsters might find a way to undo it."

 

"Even from my grandma?"

 

"I'm afraid so," Aqua responded. "Can you keep what we did today a secret?"

 

Kairi nodded her head. "Yes…" She nodded a little more firmly. "I'll keep it a secret! Promise!"

 

"That's a good girl," Aqua praised, patting Kairi's head one final time. As Kairi closed her eyes and giggled, Aqua couldn't help but notice the saliva trail hanging down her mouth. "Then, let me give you one final gift before I leave."

 

Before Kairi could ask what it was, Aqua leaned forward and kissed her. She thrust her tongue into Kairi's mouth, feeling the much smaller tongue inside and moaning in bliss at the taste. She pulled back, licking at Kairi's lips to clean away the trail that lingered, and chuckled at Kairi's bewildered stare. "A good luck charm." Aqua winked. "Another secret between the two of us."

 

With that, Aqua rose to her feet and bid the young girl farewell, departing the secluded alley to continue her search for Ventus and the source of the Unversed.


End file.
